Enchanted
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Enchantment comes in many forms. Not just the magical kind, but something pretty close to it captured two people that night./ Dedicated to Jupitergirl132!/ Songfic to 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift./ Dawnshipping!/ Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Enchanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn nor do I own Enchanted. They belong to whoever created Golden Sun (I don't know!) and Taylor Swift respectively.**

**Dedicated to Jupitergirl132, who requested this songfic. Thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

_'Why am I always dragged here?' _Karis asked herself as she put up another fake smile for her father's friends. _'Oh yeah, it's because my father wants to show me off for marriage offers, and if I don't come, then it would "break" his poor heart.'_

Being rich and from an influential family isn't all that made out to be. She can't trust anybody because she was taught at a young age that since people are out to get her father's money, they would use her. Even Tyrell, who is her closest friend, is kept away at a certain distance. Not to mention that her father would try to marry her off in order to keep her 'happy'. She really does love her father and how much effort he puts into his work for her and her family, but is it really that hard to notice when your own daughter is bored or even unhappy?

This is why Karis hates these parties. She just has to smile and be pretty while her father makes sure that people are happy or something like that. When these parties first began when she was thirteen and apparently an age to get marriage offers, she was unhappy. Now that she's sixteen, she's just bored now. Same place, same date of the month, same people, same marriage offers, same _everything._ Karis would do anything to not attend these things, but since one of the reasons Karis's father throws these parties for her, she wished for something, _anything_, to happen. Heck, even the building on fire would make her night.

"...And this is my daughter, Karis," the familiar voice of her father snapped her out of her thoughts. In a split second, she readied her walls of insincerity and put up a sort of vacancy in her eyes as she spun gracefully to face her father's friend. She went through her usual routine of 'meet and greet with a person who might try to marry you!'. She didn't bother catching his name or trying to act as if she liked the guy. He's possibly thrice her age yet eyed her like a prize. She thought, _'You think that _this_ guy would make me happy, Father?'_

Once she was allowed to get away, she turned toward her table. Before she could fully turn to the direction, her violet eyes caught bluish-purplish orbs. In another split second, those eyes pierced through her defenses.

Karis only saw his spiky, blond hair, his bluish-purplish eyes, and his quite handsome face, but just the sight of that was enough to fill her stomach with butterflies. Karis didn't know the exact word for this feeling, but she settled with saying that he enchanted her.

Karis thought that his eyes were the most captivating. Even though the mysterious man was all the way across the room, she thought that his eyes whispered, _'Have we met?'_

Her already racing heart began to beat even faster as she realized that the man started to walk to her.

Now that Karis could fully see the man, she saw that he was only taller than her by a couple of inches. The height paired with the youthfulness of his face told her that he was around her age.

"May I have this dance?" he asked while doing a dramatic bow. She menatlly giggled at his antics as she moved her hand to grasp his outstretched one. "Yes, you may."

They maneuvered themselves to position themselves to dance in accordance with the song, which was a waltz. Karis was now very glad her father had made her take formal dancing classes. For some strange reason, she didn't want to make herself look like a fool in front of this charming stranger.

They twirled their way through the crowd, their movements so in synch with each other that it enraptured almost everyone in the room. Even with all of the attention, the blond still managed to initiate a conversation. "Your name is Karis Ventalia*, correct? The main reason why this ball was held."

Karis smiled and said, "Yes, that is my name. Although I would't say that I'm the only reason. I have a twin sister that my father held this ball for also."

"Oh? May I ask who this lady may look like?"

Karis nodded in the general direction of a girl wearing a green dress that had cherry blossom designs stitched onto it. Her extremely pale lavender hair was pulled into one long braid, making her bright green eyes visible.

Karis could see him scan her green pulled into a ponytail, her purple eyes, and her rich, dark purple dress adorned with silver patterns in confusion. "I know, we don't look alike at all. We're fraternal twins."

"I think that your hair color and eye color just switched," he pointed out after a lapse in the conversation. Karis furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She mused aloud: "Huh. I never thought about that."

He let out a chuckle, and Karis let a smile play on her lips. She was reminded of the times where she would pass notes to her sister during class. They would point out random things, like how the teacher was wearing a dress with daisies on it or that the teacher got new glasses. They thought that their messages were their own secret, and nobody did find out about them.

Just talking to this man brought about her happier memories, and his presence made her forget about her obligations for a moment.

"Well, it's quite rude that you know my name, but I do not know yours." Karis changed the topic.

"That _is_ quite rude," the man agreed. "My name is Matthew Terra*, milady."

Karis giggled, and she faintly registered that the son ended. They still held each other in their arms, and Matthew asked, "May I have another dance?"

Karis knew that she was completely enchanted by the blonde, so she didn't hesitate in her answer. "Yes."

* * *

Karis let out a gasp as she woke up. It took a while to grasp her surroundings, but she finally recognized the purple walls of her own room.

_'_That _dream again,' _she thought. It's been a reoccuring dream ever since the ball. She just can't get Matthew out of her mind.

She let herself get lost in her memories of the night. The crystal chandeliers seemed to regain the sparkle that it had lost in Karis' eyes. She danced with Matthew for the rest of the night, and nobody else. When she left, her sister pointed out that she was blushing all the way home.

He was like a wizard, and he enchanted her.

The door squeaked as it opened slowly. Karis snapped out of her daze and looked up from her seat on her bed in time to see her sister peek into the room.

"Can't sleep?" Karis asked.

"More like I wanted to check on you," Sveta replied. "You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"How do you know?"

"You have bags under your eyes."

"Oh."

Sveta walked fully into the room and sat down next to her twin sister. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Sveta finally said, "Which boy is it?"

"H-huh?!" Karis blushed a bright red. "Wh-why do you e-even _think _that my problem involves a-a boy?"

"By the way that you reacted to that question, I can safely assume that it _does _involve a boy," Sveta said in a smug tone while having that I-know-everything(-now) smile on her face. Karis only grumbled, and Sveta's smile changed to a teasing smile. "So, which boy is it?!"

"Do you _really _have to know?" Karis asked, trying to avoid the interrogation.

"Hmm... It's that blond-haired boy, isn't it? The one that you danced with at the ball?"

"M-maybe..."

"You two looked _sooo_ cute when you guys danced!" Sveta squealed. "Both of you were so _focused_ on each other! What's his name?"

"Matthew Terra..." By now, Karis' face resembled a tomato.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Matthew Terra?! The son of Isaac Terra, founder of Terra Inc. that's famous for being the best shipping company in the _entire world_, _that_ Matthew Terra?!" Sveta's knowledge on other companies never failed to amaze her.

"I-I guess...?"

"Tons of girls are after him, by the way," Sveta informed her, confirming Karis' worst fears. "But I know that you're better than all of them! So fight!"

_"But is it possible that he loves one of them...?'_ Karis thought to herself

After Sveta finally left, Karis laid down on her bed. Finally, she became so restless that she began to pace in her room. When she walked to one side, positive thoughts ran through her head. When she walked the opposite direction, negative thoughts filled her mind. All of them have one common denominator: Matthew. It was sort of like an endless tug-of-war, or something like "He loves me, he loves me not".

Eventually, she got tired of her pacing and laid down under her covers on her bed. Soon enough, sleep claimed her.

_**Dream**_

Ding dong!

'Hmm... Who could be at the door? I thought dad took the day off,' _Karis thought. She looked through the peephole, and the person on the other side made her fumble with the lock in excitement and nervousness._

_"Hello," she greeted the blond once she got the door open. She hoped that she didn't sound too breathless or too excited._

_"Hello to you too," Matthew replied. A semi-awkward silence befell them before Karis finally broke it. "So... Why did you come here?"_

_Matthew blushed and stuttered out: "W-well, I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since the ball. I think that... that you _enchanted_ me."_

_**End Dream**_

_Beep! Beep!_

Karis slowly opened her eyes. _'Ugh... Morning already?'_

She then realized what she dreamed about. A blush crept on her face as she thought to herself: _'Of course it was a dream! He doesn't even know my address!'_

* * *

Soon enough, Karis was right back where she started; the ballroom. She entertained her father's guests as per usual, but this time, she was on the lookout for a specific blond male.

The night's sparkle dimmed slowly as more time flew past. She almost gave up near the end of the night until she saw him. Just a glimpse of him was enough to make her blush. She watched as he mingled with other guests, and she thought, _'Does he even know I'm here?'_

She twirled aimlessly on the dance floor, dancing in between couples and hoping that Matthew might take notice of her again. Finally, a familiar voice behind her said, "A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be dancing alone."

Her heart sped up as soon as she recognized that voice. She kept her composure as she turned around to face Matthew. She said, "Well then, do you mind keeping me company?"

"Not at all, Karis," he replied. The way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

They got into the same dancing position as they were a month ago. They soon got into a steady dancing rhythm. One that was definitely slower that Karis' heartbeat.

_'Does he even know?' _she thought. _'What he does to me? How much he _enchants_ me?'_

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Matthew blurted out. "Ever since that one night, I couldn't get your image out of my mind, much less your name."

Karis was shocked at this revelation, but she managed to say, "Me too."

At his own surprised face, she was emboldened to continue. "I kept on hoping that I would see you again. I... I wanted to get to know you better."

There was a short pause before both of them said at the same time: "You completely enchanted me."

Their shocked looks came back again along with blushes on both of their faces. Before one of them could break the silence, a voice said, "Matt? What are you doing?"

They both whipped their heads to the speaker, who was a brunette, female teen around the same age as them. Her brown eyes stared at their close dancing position, and Karis felt herself get a bit conscious. She busied herself with observing the newcomer more.

She was wearing a red dress that was made to show a lot of skin and also bordered on the line between decent and indecent. Even though Karis could tell that she was the type to have any guy in bed (to put it nicely) based off of her looks and her aura, she had to admit that the girl was quite pretty. Especially since she had all of the looks naturally rather than artificially.

"Mary?!" Matthew said in astonishment. "What are _you_ doing here?" Karis could detect that his voice held disgust, and she couldn't help but be relieved because of that fact.

"I missed you so much, Matt!" she squealed and tried to tackle-hug the blond, but he pulled Karis with him when he sidestepped. Mary pouted, but she didn't make another attempt at hugging him.

"I sure didn't miss _you,_" Matthew hissed out. Karis felt a shiver run down his spine when he used that voice. She instinctively knew that he doesn't speak with that voice often, if at all.

"Matt, can't I just talk to you? After all, we used to date." Mary smirked at Karis, knowing that she caused a ton of turmoil in her head. Unfortunately, she succeeded (but Karis would never tell her that).

_'Could it be that he still loves her? But then why would he sound as if he hated her a lot? It's still a possibility...'_

"Emphasis on _used to_," the blond retorted. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to enjoy the ball in peace."

He pulled Karis away with him before Mary could reply. Once they got away from her, he sighed in relief and a tint of frustration.

"Sorry that you had to go through that, Karis," he apologized.

"It's fine," She forgave him easily. "Although I'm curious as to what happened between you two."

He sighed, and she was about to tell him that she didn't really have to know until he launched into an explanation. "She's the daughter of a rival company. My father wanted to be business partners with them rather than rivals, and he thought that a relationship with Mary would help with that. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, he learned that her entire family were just power-hungry idiots. He ordered me to cut off all ties from them, which I was happy to do. After all, I met you right before I was told that."

A split second later, he realized what he said, and he blushed. Karis showed her surprise for both his last statement and his story, but she brushed off the former. She knew that she couldn't say anything comforting for something that already passed, so instead she said, "Do you want to dance again? After all, the night isn't over yet."

His somber face immediately changed to a happier one. "I would like that."

They resumed their dancing positions, and suddenly everything was perfect. They made little comments as they danced, like how Matthew noticed how she was dancing alone before he approached her, or how Karis could see his eyes sparkle brighter now. Throughout their dance, they felt that enchantment again, but they allowed it to pull them down this time.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Matthew blurted out. "I kinda don't want to wait unil next month to see you again."

Karis had to process it for a second before she smiled. She let go of her insecurites as she said, "I would like that."

**Edit 1: Took the lyrics out because of some weird copyright thingy. And for Jupitergirl132, I did not mean to offend your sister. I just picked it from the term 'Mary Sue', so I am sorry.**

**Finished! After weeks and possibly months (I don't remember) of slaving over this, I have finished! And I'm quite proud of myself.**

**Okay, so I put them in this weird alternative universe or something, but I'm not going to continue using that AU/continue this fic. I've already got a ton on my plate as it is.**

**Anyways, I would like to say thank you again to Jupitergirl132, who gave me this request. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Please review!**


End file.
